When replacing a fluorescent lamp by a lamp comprising at least one light emitting diode, a starter, that was connected in parallel to the fluorescent lamp, may become serially connected to the light emitting diode lamp, owing to the fact that the wirings inside the fluorescent lamp and the light emitting diode lamp are different from each other. A starter that is connected in parallel to a fluorescent lamp receives the same voltage signal from a mains supply as the fluorescent lamp, when the mains supply is switched-on. A starter that is connected serially to a light emitting diode lamp receives the same current signal from a mains supply as the light emitting diode lamp, when the mains supply is switched-on.
Such a starter, when being connected serially to a light emitting diode lamp, is usually a simple connection, also called dummy starter, owing to the fact that a light emitting diode lamp does not require a starter. This simple connection or dummy starter can be advantageously replaced by an apparatus for controlling the light emitting diode lamp. Alternatively, such an apparatus may form part of the light emitting diode lamp or of a fluorescent ballast or of a driver.